


behind the mask

by Chiaroscuro555



Series: across the galaxy and beyond time [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Time Travel, peking opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaroscuro555/pseuds/Chiaroscuro555
Summary: After the disastrous meeting with Ji Chong(?), Wang Yibo and Wei Ying were thrown into yet another era, and as soon as they landed, people mistook Wang Yibo as Baili Hongyi, the famous Peking Opera player, while Wei Ying was thrown into another place.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: across the galaxy and beyond time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096646
Kudos: 9





	behind the mask

"What are you doing? Get off of me! Bastards! Don't you know who I am?"

Wang Yibo woke up from his daze, and looked around to see who made such noises when he saw a bunch of men hit a man hard, repeatedly. 

He was dropped by TARDIS after his narrow escape from death, to… wherever this was.

Wait.

_Where's Wei Ying?_

He looked around him but found nobody else except the thugs and the man they had beaten.

After a while, they let the man go and kick him hard a few times before they left.

Wang Yibo waited a few more minutes before he approached the seemingly dead man closer. 

The smell hit him first.

It was like alcohol mixed with blood and vomit, and it was not a pretty sight at all. 

Wang Yibo was trying to feel for the pulse when he heard footsteps behind him, then the shouts.

"Over here! He's here!"

_Shit. Should he run?_

Wang Yibo looked left and right and found nowhere else that he could escape to, so he just sat tight and tried to read the situation first.

"Baili Laoshi! There you are! We've been looking all around for you! The performance will start in thirty minutes! We have to prepare now!" 

One of the men grabbed Wang Yibo and dragged him out of the alley and into an inconspicuous door. They barely glanced at the dead man.

"Please tell Ms. Sheng that we've found Baili Laoshi, and prepare him right away!"

The man pushed Wang Yibo into another man, and he just nodded and took Wang Yibo into some kind of a crowded dressing room.

"Baili Hongyi! Where the hell did you run off into? We need to prepare you right away! Get him into his costume, _now_!" 

A woman that appeared in the late thirties gave Wang Yibo a once over and scrunched her nose. 

"I know you like to play outside, but must you ruin this beautiful silk hanfu? Look at the tears here? Is this from the costume department? You will get a scolding if you ruin yet another costume from there." She sighed heavily. "Thank fuck you are our most talented performer, that's why I close my eyes all this time. But please, be more responsible, many people are depending on you." She stripped off the beautiful white hanfu that was from his previous adventure, with her cold hands, making Wang Yibo yelped, and then handed him another colorful garb. "Quick, wear this, we need to put makeup on you like an hour ago!"

Wang Yibo looked at the garb and got confused. 

_What the hell is this?_

There were layers and layers of colorful ancient cloth, and a black boots. But the most intimidating one was the head piece and the flags. Flags.

"Uhm…" Wang Yibo cleared his throat.

"What? Did you smack your head and forget how to wear it?" The woman put some kind of heavy makeup onto Wang Yibo's face after tying his hair back and put some kind of net over it.

"What am I playing again?" He was in such a loss of what to do, suddenly dragged into this mess.

"What the hell are you talking about Baili Hongyi? You are the best Peking Opera player in China right now, otherwise I won't even bother to tolerate your fucking idiotic behaviours." She put a red lipstick on him.

Right.

Of all the time and places.

TARDIS decided to throw him into a _Peking fucking opera._

And where the hell was Wei Ying?

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Wei Ying woke up in a daze. 

He was thrown out together with Wang Yibo through the fire, but now it seemed like he was alone in the strange era. Who knew if that strange time machine decided to separate them. As Wang Yibo had said, moody machine.

He looked around and noticed that he was in some kind of deserted mansion, with overgrown grasses, broken furniture and spiderwebs everywhere, except he caught a small movement from the corner of his eyes.

He turned around quickly but found nothing.

He put himself on a high alert for people, or ghost, or living dead, whichever one, he could deal with them all, took out some blank talisman, and bit his finger to get ready to write on it when someone or some _thing_ tugged his robe.

With the speed of lightning he wrote on the talisman and turned around to find a young boy, around five, wearing a strange looking mask, looking up to him.

_"Are you my mommy?"_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
